Neither Can Live Whilst The Other Survives
by laurathesloth
Summary: When your love for your best friend is unrequited, life can be tough. When you are instructed to kill or be killed by said best friend, what's a girl to do? The Hunger Games from Clove's POV.
1. Chapter 1

It's my birthday tomorrow. My 16th.  
I care not for my birthday but for the day it falls on.  
The Reaping.  
Funny, really, how these things happen; if you consider the fact that I'm a tribute in this year's Games.  
Well that's the plan anyway.

I have refused to volunteer these past few years; a fact that mystifies my family and friends. If I'm going into the Games, I'm going to win. Last week, District 2's AEHG (Academy for Excellence in the Hunger Games), which I have attended since I turned two, named me as the best female student that has ever walked their hallways. This is the cue I have been waiting for. I refuse to die in the Games. This is what I need to give myself a fighting chance (no pun intended).

But the Reaping is still a day away. Let's concentrate on today. Not being fully focused on training could mean the difference between first and second place.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished zipping up my training uniform. It is very like the training uniform the tributes are given except it is green, black and grey with "District 2 Academy for Excellence in the Hunger Games" written across the back in silver lettering. On the sleeve where the tributes have their district number, we have "D2AEHG" instead.

I opened my faded green curtains and looked out. The sun was slowly rising, bathing my small room in an orange glow. From my window, I can see my friend Bellona leaving her house for training. I run out of my room, down the stairs, grab some bread and quickly swallow it before running out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

I run, swift and silent, down the dusty, grey stone path that leads to the training centre. Further ahead, I can see Bellona's wild black hair. She has been joined by someone. As I run closer, I can hear their voices and identify them as Bellona's and Dexter's, another friend from training. I'm now so close I can hear what they are saying. I am about to pounce on Dexter's back but I stop short when I hear my name mentioned.  
"...wonder if Clove will volunteer this year?"  
"I don't know Dexter. Possibly. If she does, I really hope she has a plan. She has to do better than Favian did last year."  
"That was horrible. I can't believe we had to sit and watch our friend die. It was so close, what was he, third? It still makes me shudder when I think of the way the boy from One smashed his head in."  
I decided to interupt their conversation there.  
"Clove doesn't know if she will volunteer tomorrow or not," I lied smoothly.  
Bellona and Dexter jumped.  
I laughed.  
"Guys, if this was the Games, I would have just killed you both."I mimed stabbing Dexter.  
They both laughed. "Clove, if this was the Games, we wouldn't be strolling around having a casual conversation," Bellona rolled her eyes.  
"True that," I laughed.

We reached the Academy and entered through the two big, glass sliding doors. Bellona shrieked suddenly.  
"Carla!" Dexter and I followed as she sprinted over to the glass cabinet that holds the red, black and grey tribute training uniform that the Academy's uniform is based on. Sure enough, Carla was standing there by herself. Bellona launched herself at her and almost knocked her over. I waited beside Dexter until Carla released herself from Bellona's clutches.  
"Hey Carla," Dexter greeted.  
"Hey guys," Carla said.  
"Where's Cato?" I asked in a would-be casual voice, referring to Carla's twin brother.  
"Cato is right here," a voice behind me whispered.  
I jumped and the others laughed.  
"Holy mother of Panem! You scared me Cato," I gasped.  
Dexter, Bellona and Carla were almost falling over they were laughing so hard. Cato, however, just smirked.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute Clove? Alone?" he asked.  
"Sure," I replied.

I followed him as he walked a little way from our group. I discreetly wiped my sweaty palms on my uniform; Cato has that effect on me.  
"So."  
He stopped and turned to face me.  
"It's your birthday tomorrow."  
I was surprised he remembered. He's one of your best friends, of course he remembers. Cato was still talking.  
"Are you planning on doing anything?"  
"What like?" I asked.  
"I don't know, volunteering for the Games perhaps?"  
He knows.  
"I'm not sure," I replied, telling him the same lie I told Bellona and Dexter.  
"Clove..." I looked into his startlingly blue eyes. Cato, normally so good at hiding his emotions, failed to stop worry and sadness creep onto his face. "Please don't go in there unless you have to. Please Clove. For me. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt."  
The bell that signalled the start of training sounded. The oncoming tide of students swept me away before I could reply to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) I just noticed that I accidentally uploaded chapter two twice, so here is the real third chapter. Thanks to Mibs Shadow for reviewing, enjoy!

* * *

As I entered the 15/16s training hall, I approached the racks of weapons, selecting the best three knives on offer. I twirled them in my fingers, savouring the feel of the cool metal blades.

I waited impatiently for the rest of the students to select their weapons. How long does it take? We all specialise with one particular type of weapon. I specialise with knives. Cato with swords. Carla with maces. Bellona with axes. Dexter with spears.  
"Just go ahead and start Clove," our tutor, Marcellus, told me.  
Finally.

I started off simply, just lobbing the knives at dummies faces, then chests. I then moved up for close combat, leaping at the dummy and positioning my knife at it's throat and the exact point which would be fatal almost instantly should I choose to slit it. Finally, I positioned some of the dummies in a way that made it seem like they were closing in on me from all angles. I stabbed the closest one through the heart then whirled round and stabbed the other two in the chest and stomach respectively. I smiled as I retrieved the knives. This is what I loved doing most.

Marcellus whistled, the signal he used when he wanted us to gather round him and listen. He didn't look happy. When he spoke, I noticed barely supressed anger in his voice.  
"Do you know how ashamed I am to call myself your tutor?!"  
I think he must have given up on trying to control his fury, or maybe it was too much to contain, because he started shouting at a deafening volume and he looked slightly deranged.  
"ONLY A HANDFUL OF YOU WOULD HAVE SURVIVED IF YOU PERFORMED LIKE THAT IN THE GAMES! YOU FORGOT YOUR BASIC CHECKS WHICH YOU HAVE KNOWN AND HAVE BEEN ABLE TO RECITE SINCE BEFORE YOU COULD COUNT OR RECITE THE ALPHABET! I'M APPALLED!"  
Everyone was looking annoyed and thoroughly pissed off. Until...  
"DISTRICT ONE COULD HAVE DONE BETTER!"  
That was the ultimate insult. We all know that District One are just there to look good and get us more sponsors. We were all glaring at him with a furious determination and clenched fists. Carla piped up (a dangerous thing to do, the Academy are big on discipline and say we need to be made tough. Promoting toughness is the reason that the Academy refuse to feed any student aged 6+.) and her tone was livid. It was just as full of rage as Marcellus' had been.  
"Favian was killed by a boy from One and he was better than almost everybody in this hall!"  
I had forgotten that Carla was in love with Favian. They had had to be secret lovers though; the Academy banned relationships. It is so insistent on this that one of the rules is " Thou shalt not be fooled by, controlled by or feel love."  
Murmurs of agreement rippled through the hall which just fuelled Marcellus' anger.  
"Silence!"  
We all returned to glaring at him.  
"Favian was a stupid boy who neglected his checks because he was so distracted by the fact that the Games would soon end!"  
Marcellus had finally gone too far. There was obvious outrage at his words. Favian was very popular amongst us. I looked at Carla. She looked like she wanted to give Marcellus a slow and very, very painful death with the mace her hands were clenched around the handle of.

A sudden hush fell over the hall and I averted my gaze to the scene before me. The tip of Cato's sword was resting against Marcellus' throat and Cato himself looked every bit as livid as his sister.  
"Do not insult my best friend in front of me." Cato spoke in little more than a whisper but I still heard the deadly tone of his voice. It scared me a little to be honest; I'd never heard him like that before.  
"He's dead, get over it!" Marcellus snarled.  
A few people gasped and scrambled to get out of the way as Cato's sword came flying at them. It clattered to the floor but those around it had stopped paying attention to it and were, once again, watching what was making today an unusually eventful training session. Cato had Marcellus in a headlock and, with his incredible strength, would be able to snap his neck with ease. Don't go away thinking that Marcellus is weak because he's not; he's unbelievably strong. Cato is just stronger.  
"One more word and I swear I'll do it. You will never insult my friends again, you filthy mutt!" Cato spat.  
Cato is going to be in so much trouble... the Academy are so strict they'll probably beat him half to death! Oh Cato, what have you gotten yourself into? I need to stop this before it goes any further!  
I quietly laid my knives on the floor and moved over to Cato. I gently touched his arm. He looked up.  
"Just leave it Cato... he's not worth it..."  
"Did you not hear what he said about Favian?!"  
"I did Cato, and I'm just as angry as you are but I think you should let go of Marcellus now."  
Marcellus' lips were tinged with blue from lack of oxygen. Cato looked at me for a moment then released his grip on Marcellus, letting him fall to the floor. "Just for you Clove," he said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

After standing up and dusting himself off, Marcellus ordered us to sit in silence, rubbing his neck as he did so.

It was probably a good thing to be honest. I doubt I would have been able to concentrate when I was so confused. Cato's words were echoing in my head. "Just for you Clove." What had he meant? We have been best friends for as long as I can remember and I've had a crush on him for about that length of time too. Cato has never shown any interest in me before. I laughed inwardly. Of course he hasn't. Cato could have any girl in the District, he's hardly going to pay me any attention. I'm nothing special; dark brown hair, pale skin, freckles. Oh, and I'm really small as well, I'm only 5"4, The only thing I like about my appearance is my eyes; they are a chocolate brown colour.

Cato on the other hand... he's just gorgeous! Short blond hair, amazing blue eyes and super tall, he's 6"2. He is so damn perfect but I don't think he realises it. What amazes me is that he's never had a girlfriend (hidden from the Academy of course) and he's never even kissed anyone! I had been playing Truth or Dare with him and the crew (Carla,Bellona and Dexter) when I found that out. I think they were as surprised as I was.

I looked around the hall. Most people looked extremely bored. I saw Carla sitting by herself, looking wistfully at the area where she could swing her mace about to her heart's content. Sitting not too far away from Carla were Bellona and Dexter. I think Dexter must be showing Bellona something because his arm is outstretched and is lying on her knee. No wait...hang on! Bellona is smiling and blushing and she...holy mother of Panem! They're holding hands! I never would have guessed that they liked each other! They've always been closer than the rest of us I suppose. But still! I hope the Academy doesn't find out, they look so happy. I wish Cato would hold my hand...

Speaking of Cato, where is he? I quickly scanned the room. He is usually easy to spot because of his height, hair and muscles. He's not beside me at any rate; after he dropped Marcellus and said the words which refuse to leave my mind, he disappeared into the crowd, his expression saying all too clearly that he thought he had said too much.

"Looking for me?" I heard someone behind me whisper. I jumped. Again. Yeesh, people aren't gonna give me warning that they're behind me in the arena. But then, I wouldn't be sitting by myself doing absolutely nothing. I turned round to face the whisperer, realising that it was, for the second time today, Cato. It was becoming something of a habit, Cato creeping up behind me and making me jump.

"You want to hold my hand, do you?" he asked with a grin.  
I just gaped at him.  
"Wha- How? Er...no!"  
He rolled his eyes but didn't stop smiling.  
"Cut the crap Clove. I've been behind you almost the entire time. I heard you."  
"Stalker!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Wait...what do you mean you heard me?"  
Cato frowned a little. "You've been muttering for a while now. I thought you were doing it on purpose..?"  
I shook my head and then my eyes widened. "What did you hear?!"  
"Well." Cato's grin was back. "You're mutterings are most informative. I never would have noticed Bellona and Dexter otherwise. I'm flattered that you think I could have any girl in the District. And how did you remember that game of Truth or Dare? The reason why I've never had a girlfriend is that I've liked the same girl for years but I didn't think she liked me back."  
"Oh..." was all that I managed to say.  
"Maybe you should ask her out if you've liked her for so long?" I got out after a while.  
"I probably should, it's been years. It's- I just- I- I'm scared." he finally admitted.  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"What are you scared of?"  
"...Rejection."

It was all I could do not to burst out laughing. Brave Cato, fearless Cato, the boy who can't wait for a chance to take part in an organised fight to the death that will be broadcast all over the nation, and he's scared of a girl turning him down. How ridiculous. Especially as no girl would dream of turning him down.

"You should ask her. I know she'll say yes. But maybe you should wait until after the Reaping tomorrow?" I said after the danger of bursting out laughing had passed.  
"Yeah...I think I will...I don't want it to be ruined by the Games," he said with a grimace.

"Everybody put your weapons back on the racks then get the hell out of here! Don't turn up tomorrow, it's cancelled for the Reaping. You two!" Marcellus pointed at Cato and I. "Next time you talk when I order silence, you shall be punished!"  
"Shut your face or I'll shut it for you! You know what I could do to you, I'd like to see you try anything!" Cato growled.  
I yanked Cato's sword out of his hand and hurriedly returned it to the racks, along with my knives. I ran back over to Cato and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from Marcellus.  
"He means he's sorry and it won't happen again!" I called to Marcellus as I finally got Cato out of the Training hall.

"What was that about?!" Cato shouted.  
I cowered back into the wall slightly, Cato is terrifying when he is angry.  
"I didn't want you to get into another fight... I didn't want you getting hurt..." I said in a shaky voice.  
Cato's expression softened and he pulled me into a hug, a gesture which greatly surprised me.  
As he pulled away, he began to smirk. I looked at him warily.  
"I think you just did that to hold my hand!" he claimed.  
I rolled my eyes. At least he wasn't angry anymore.

As we left the Training Centre, we went our seperate ways, Cato taking the path East, to the wealthier part of the District, whilst I took the South path, the same path that I had taken almost every day for nearly fourteen years, to the not-so-wealthy part of the District.

As the Sun began to set in the sky, I broke into a run, arriving at my house in a matter of minutes.

When I entered my house, panting slightly, I was surprised to see my father, who works in the mountain at night. We exchanged brief conversation and I learned that he was given the night off because of tomorrow's Reaping. He told me that there was some hot soup in the kitchen for me. I thanked him, got myself some of the soup and took it up to my room, to eat in peace.

I ate the scalding hot soup, enjoying being alone. I don't enjoy my father's company. I think he still blames me for my mum dying during childbirth.

I set the now-empty bowl down, grabbed a quick shower and went to bed. It was only once I lay down that I fully reflected on my day. Then I realised something.

I told Cato to ask out the girl he likes.

I guess I have another reason to volunteer now.

To get away from Cato's girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) Thank you for your reviews, they give me motivation to write more! This chapter is dedicated to Mibs Shadow for being a faithful reviewer :P This is going to be a double update to celebrate July 4th for any American fans here! I'm British so I don't celebrate it but I hope this can count as my gift to you guys!**

-Clove's Dream-

It was the bloodbath at the Cornucopia and the gong had rung out just seconds before. I sprinted to the Cornucopia as fast as my legs could carry me and grabbed some knives. Hearing fighting already breaking out behind me, I whirled round and what I saw made me cower against the side of the Cornucopia. I hadn't anticipated this.

There was Favian, being killed by that boy from One. Dexter was spearing Marcellus, an evil grin on his face, a manic look in his eyes. My dad was spearing some of our Peacekeepers. Carla was chasing that drunk victor guy from District 12, Hamish? Haymitch? Yeah, Haymitch. Wait...what?! Haymitch? Why is he here? I've never even met the guy! I've only ever seen him on TV!

A few people I recognise from Training are hacking each other to bits. Wait weren't they...is that not her brother? The one she just beheaded? Or is it the one whose intestines are coming out? Eurgh. Yuck.

I was wondering vaguely if Cato was here when I spotted him.

"Cato! Cato! I'm over here!" I shouted.

He spun round and tried to locate where my voice was coming from. His eyes locked on me and a wicked grin appeared on his face. He motioned to someone I couldn't see because of the fighting and jogged over to me.

"Cato! Thank goodness you're here!"

I realised that it was Bellona he had motioned to as she had followed him over.

"Bellona! What's going on here? I'm so confused, I know everybody that's here, I -"

My voice died as Cato pointed his sword to my throat, just like he did to Marcellus in Training.

"Ah, Clove. You didn't really think we would let you get away, did you? Especially not when it's so obvious that you like my boyfriend," Bellona purred.

"What? What's going on here? I've never liked Dexter as anything other than a friend!" I cried.

Bellona laughed and flashed me an evil smile.

"Dexter? Please. Cato's my man Clove. Mine. Not yours. Mine. Isn't that right Cato?"

Cato smirked and wrapped his free arm round Bellona's waist.

"Of course it is."

He pecked her on the cheek then turned to face me again. I was burning with jealousy. It must have shown because he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Aww, is wittle Cwovey jealous?" he mocked.

I narrowed my eyes; I can't stand being taunted.

"You should have realised that I'm way out of your league Clove. Why would I ever like someone like you? Especially with girls like Bellona around." Cato said, speaking in his normal voice once more.

"You're small, ugly and annoying. You could never even begin to compare with me," Bellona said with a very cocky tone in her voice.

I struggled, trying to move from behind Cato's sword but I found that I couldn't.

"Stand still!" Cato snarled suddenly.

"Look Cato, there are loads of dead tributes already," Bellona whined. "Can't we just finish her now? Please? We're going to miss the rest of the fighting!"

"Of course," Cato mused. "I don't want to miss the fighting. Ah to hell with it."

He slit my throat with the blade of his sword and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the second part of my promised double update! Enjoy and please review! **

"Clove. Clove!"

I jolted awake and was surprised to see my father standing over me.

"What's up?" I asked him warily.

"You've been screaming in your sleep!"

The nightmare suddenly came back to me; people I know killing each other, Bellona and...Cato. I froze at the memory of Cato killing me.

"Care to talk about it?" he asked.

"No..." I whispered, staring rigidly ahead of me.

"Ok then. You've slept in today by the way, the Reaping is in an hour."

I turned my head around to look at him so quickly I gave myself whiplash.

"Ow..." I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked with mock concern.

I ignored his question and said "I'm volunteering today. Wear something nice, seeing as **you** can."

"Biding your time, eh? I'm guessing that last week's announcement is the reasoning behind this?"

I nodded stiffly. It was I guess, but there was now a second reason.

"Well then Clove," he spat, his voice suddenly venomous, "You better win. Your mother didn't give her life for you to just throw yours away."

Once he left my room, I set about my daily routine. Unlike every other District, we don't dress up for the Reaping. Training uniform on, curtains open, down the stairs, grab breakfast, leave the house.

I thought quietly to myself as I walked, eating my bread. I knew that the others would have to find out that I was volunteering before we reached the square. We have a pact you see. It is to make sure that no more than one of us is in the Games in the same year. For if we were, one of us would die, most likely at the other's hand in a final bid to win. Basically, we agreed that once someone had said that they were going to volunteer, the rest of us couldn't, and if one of us was reaped, we would have to let a volunteer take the place.

I reached Bellona's house just as she was leaving.

"Hey Bellona," I called.

She looked up and saw me.

"Hey Clove!" she smiled as she walked over to me.

"I'm volunteering today," I said, straight to the point.

Her eyes widened and she enveloped me in a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you Clove," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"I'm really going to miss you," I told her.

"I'm going to miss you too Clove, but remember that I will be watching you every day and rooting for you! It won't be long until you're back and living in Victor's Village! I think I'll blackmail Carla into giving me money to sponsor you with."

I smiled. "Thanks Bellona."

"It's ok." She pulled away from the hug. "Oh! I almost forgot! It's your birthday! Here you go!" Bellona handed me a bracelet.

"Thank you!" I said as I admired it.

"It's called a charm bracelet," she told me.

I looked at the little stone knives that hung from it. "The knives wouldn't happen to be the 'charms' would they?"

Bellona laughed. "Yeah, they are."

I hugged her again. "Thank you so much Bellona! But...how the hell could you afford it?"

"Cato, Carla, Dexter and I pooled our money together. The bracelet is real silver -"

"Real silver?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah. Cato and Carla paid for that, naturally. Dexter and I bought the stone and we carved the knives ourselves," she said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Wow...they're incredible!" I was very much in awe of the amount of work they had obviously put into this.

"Clove?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"You have a Reaping to be volunteering at."

I put the bracelet on and grinned as we sprinted the length of our District to the Reaping Square.


End file.
